1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gauge mounting devices for installation in the instrument panel area of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gauge mounting arrangements have been devised for mounting indicator gauges both in the face of an instrument panel and above and below vehicle dashboards. It has heretofore been necessary to provide several different styles of gauge mounts in order to accomodate the differing styles of vehicle interiors and to suit the preference of the user. This has led to an excessively large requirement for inventory by merchants in such products in order to keep a plurality of styles of gauge mounts in stock in order to be able to promptly provide a requested style of gauge. Also, the requirement for several styles of functionally equivalent gauge mounting devices for use in a vehicle instrument panel has led to numerous instances of provision of the wrong style and confusion in ordering supplies of gauge mounts for retail sale. The only alternative to stocking multiple lines of gauge mounts has been the provision of gauge mounts in a uniform, nondescript style designed to be as inoffensive to as many prospective users as possible. Although such gauge mounts may be innocuous, they also tend to be extremely bland in appearance and are attractive to only a very small minority of prospective users.